Stay Awesome While I'm Gone
by Scooti
Summary: Six German kids leave Austria to live in the USA and go to an American high school. Gilbert goes through puberty and discovers his feelings... and so does Roderich. Middle/High school AU. Austria, Prussia, Hungary, Germany, Switzerland, Liechtenstein. PruAus, possible other pairings.
1. Goodbye Austria

**Hetalia is not mine it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Six young German children sat atop one of the many hills and mountains that surrounded their home south of Innsbruck, Austria. This was their last night in Austria, before moving to America. Even though the oldest of them all was only 14, they were allowed to venture off by themselves. If a wild animal decided to make them their prey, they knew how to defend themselves and they all knew the landscape here by the back of their hands. Well except for Roderich, he was hopeless with direction. The summer night sky was beautiful to say the least. This would be the last memory of their homeland. Their parents all worked together to run a large trading company. Due to their succession and wealth they had the opportunity to move to the US to let their business grow. They were to board a flight first thing the next morning to New York City.

The thought of going to a proper school with hundreds of other kids was a scary thought for the six who had grown up being home schooled with only the company of each other. Due to their ages they would be in different grades and have to make new friends. Of course they were excited as well. They'd never experienced a large city with bright lights that lit up the night sky blocking the view of the stars. That was something they'd miss about the Alps.

Roderich was ridden with anxiety about moving. He didn't want to leave the only place he knew. He and Vash had protested when their parents told them they were moving. The 14-year-old was eventually convinced when he realised that this would be a big opportunity for him to pursue his music career. Vash on the other hand was never happy about it. He was happy with his life how it was. He enjoyed it when his father would take him, Gilbert, Eliza and Ludwig out into the mountains and go shooting. He would never be able to do that in a large place like NYC. At least not legally.

Gilbert on the other hand was the most excited about it. He couldn't wait. He would spend his time imagining the life he was going to have there. The only things he knew about the big cities were from popular TV shows and comics. He and Roderich would be in the same grade, someone had to make sure Roderich didn't get lost and someone had to make sure Gilbert stayed out of trouble. Ludwig really didn't care too much about moving. Of course he was excited but didn't express it vocally like Gilbert. He was extremely mature for a 12-year-old.

Elizabeta and Lilli were almost as excited as Gilbert, for different reasons though. They were more obsessed with the shopping and amazing girly things they would be doing. Elizabeta, though being a tomboy, wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spend hundreds on looking gorgeous and gaining new friends. Lilli had plans to cut her hair short like her brothers. The 10-year-old wanted a new look to match her new life.

"This is it I guess…" Elizabeta decided to raise her voice after minutes of silence.

"We'll come back eventually," Roderich told her.

"Yeah, my dad promised me that he'd take me back here after a year to go shooting."

"I don't see why you can't go shooting in America, Vash," Lilli piped in.

"It wouldn't be the same," Vash snarled.

"Woah, woah, don't take your thirst for blood out on your little sister," Gilbert warned.

Vash mumbled an apology under his breath.

"I agree with Vash though, it wouldn't be the same." Roderich said sadly.

"You've never gone shooting Roddy," Gilbert reminded him.

"Just think of this as a chance to try new things, plus America is known for its guns," Ludwig mentioned.

"You won't understand…"

They were silent for a few moments.

"We're all sad about moving, some more than others. But we will have fun, we'll make friends and we'll still be together." Eliza smiled to everyone.

"We'll return and when we do, we'll be new people. We'll have matured and when we return to this spot where our last memory will be, we'll be overwhelmed with nostalgia. We'll remember the best of the fun times in our childhood. The longer we stay here, the more these memories will have less significance," Roderich stood up, looked up at the night sky and adjusted his glasses, "We'll miss this place and when we come back it will be all that better."

"Gee you're a dictionary, what the hell does nostalgia mean?" Gilbert asked obnoxiously.

"Experiencing emotional memories of the past, Gilbert…" Roderich explained obviously annoyed.

"Ohhh."

"It's almost half past 9, we should head home and make sure we're all packed," Lilli reminded them.

As they started walking down the track home, Gilbert stopped, turned around and ran to the cliff edge. He took a huge breath, "Goodbye Austria! Stay awesome while I'm gone okay!" he yelled at the top of his lungs waving his arm frantically at the landscape and ran down to follow the others, noticing Roderich rolling his eyes.

Their parents had decided they could all sleep together tonight in the Edelstein's living room, of course the six kids wouldn't be sleeping or at least they would try not to. Their flight would be at 6 am and they would get plenty of sleep on the plane so their parents weren't going to push it.

All of their luggage was loaded onto the truck that would take them to the nearest airport leaving them only with what they were going to carry on. They spent the night watching English movies so they could adapt to the language better. They could all speak good English, they'd been taught it along with German as they grew up. But, they used German more fluently so they had to prepare for this drastic change in language.

The night went slower than Gilbert has thought it would and being on a caffeine high didn't help how bored he was. Everyone had started to dose off around 3 am except Roderich who was reading a book. That was a perfect opportunity to annoy the prissy girl.

Roderich, noticing the smirk on the albino's face from the corner of his eye decided that it would be smart to close his book not to accidently lose the page when Gilbert striked.

"Hey Specs! What're you doing?"

"Well, I was reading…"

"Reading is so unawesome though!"

"Well I find it semi-enjoyable so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it."

"Too bad, let's go outside!" Gilbert grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the sofa.

"Must we really?" Roderich protested.

"Yep!" Gilbert pulled him out the front door.

"It's freezing though!"

"It's Summer."

"Still cold!"

"You're such a wus."

"Well you're a fool!"

Gilbert let out a short laugh, this prissy little girl was his best friend. Of course the others were good friends too, but something about Roderich made him feel like he was his own brother. Maybe it was the silly way they argued.

"You are!" Roderich said again.

"I know, I know. I was just thinking, I'm gonna be making new friends and stuff, don't think I'll be shutting you out. If anyone picks on you just give me a yell and they'll be thrown out the nearest window," Gilbert put his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm flattered, really. But you are really a fool."

"I'm serious Roddy," Gilbert grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, "if anyone decides to lay a finger on you because you're weak, I will show them no mercy!"

Roderich couldn't help but smile. Gilbert was indeed an idiot, but he made up for it in a number of other ways. He'd always put Roderich before him. Roderich had been born underweight and he has been weak throughout his childhood and Gilbert had always been there. More than once Roderich had gotten himself lost in the mountains and more than once had Gilbert found him crying at the base of a tree scared that he was going to die. It was silly really. But now Roderich won't have to worry about the beasts in the Alps but worry about the beasts in the American school system. It comforted him knowing that Gilbert would be his knight in shining armour there too.

They sat on the front deck of Roderich's house in silence. They could hear across the small road Gilberts parents in their own house making preparations. Sitting idle on the tiny road was the truck with all their valuable stuff in it. It wasn't really a truck, more like a van but the way it looked was deceiving. Roderich's thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert.

"I can trust you with a secret right?" He looked right into Roderich's deep violet eyes.

"Yeah, of course you can … What's up?" He was concerned.

"I'm terrified."

Roderich wasn't expecting that, "Of what?"

"Moving."

"We all are it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah I know, but I'm supposed to be the fearless older brother who protects everyone."

Roderich smiled, "You know I'm older by 3 months right?"

"Yeah, but you're a priss."

"And none of us is your sibling except Ludwig."

"Stop being a smart-ass!"

"Stop using vulgar language."

"Stop being a priss!"

"You'll be fine, if anyone is going to adapt to this new lifestyle it will be you." Roderich smiled.

"Anyway, wanna play a video game?" Gilbert changed the subject.

"You know I'm terrible at them…"

"I know that's why they're so much fun!"

Roderich just rolled his eyes and agreed.

Half past 4 came and the kids had to prepare themselves for the flight. This included Gilbert fussing over his bird and making sure that he was allowed to take him into the cabin with him. They eventually got into the truck and headed to the airport. This would the first time they were on a plane and the thought of flying at high altitudes above the earth wasn't too appealing to Roderich.

As they waited to board, Gilbert spent his time poking Roderich's cheek much to his displeasure, Ludwig and Vash were on their phones and Eliza and Lilli were browsing the airports shops.

Fortunately for them their first experience in the air would be in business class due to their wealth and that meant a lovely 10 hours of comfort. Unfortunately the flight was bumpy and Gilbert struggled to keep his bird calm. Other than that the flight was mostly quiet with the occasional chirping of Gilbird.

It was 10 am in the new time zone when Gilbert saw the skyline of New York City. He shook Roderich awake much to the brunette's displeasure.

"Specs look!" he more or less yelled.

"W-what?" Roderich groaned.

"Freaking New York!"

"Oh, we're here?" He put on his glasses

"Yeah! Guys we're in freaking New York City!" Gilbert yelled at his friends.

**A/N:**** So when I was writing this I kept on writing 'Austria said' instead of 'Roderich said' so if that's written in there I'm so sorry.**


	2. Hello USA

The light to fasten your seatbelt flashed on and the pilot welcomed everyone to the US in both languages. During the landing Gilbert and Elizabeta who both had window seats were looking at the cityscape with excitement. Ludwig and Vash who were sitting in the aisle were craning their necks to see out one of the small windows, but unfortunately failing.

"Look the Statue of Liberty!" Eliza pointed in awe.

"Where?! I can't see it!" Gilbert being on the opposite side of the plane had no view of the magnificent statue and tried to stand up in his seat to see it through Eliza's window, much to the crew's displeasure.

"Sit down fool. You'll see it when we get out!" Roderich hissed pulling him back down.

The moment the plane came to a halt Gilbert was out of his seat jumping up and down like a 4 year old

"New York is like 20 times more awesome now that I'm here!" He declared.

"Sit down Gil, they haven't asked us to stand yet," his mother told him from the seat behind him.

He reluctantly sat back down and waited to be let out of the jet.

Eventually when he was given the all clear, he was the first to leave the plane. He wanted to go and explore everything American. As the four families walked to customs, Gilbert and Eliza led the way with Lilli and Ludwig just behind them. Roderich struggled to keep up with the other four kids he'd grown up with and stayed back with Vash who was uninterested in the whole ordeal.

The drive from the airport to the apartment complex was the best experience for them all. Looking up at the tall buildings from the cab was an amazing sight for someone who had grown up in the wilderness of the Alps. They were so tall it made Roderich nauseous.

Their parents had rented 4 apartments in the large complex ahead of them. To say the complex looked expensive was an understatement. Each apartment had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, which was less than the contents of their old estates but was magnificent none the less. They all had a wonderful view of the city.

The school they would be going to was just within walking distance. It was an advance school that specifically dealt with international students. Unlike European schools they wouldn't need a uniform like they thought they would. Roderich disliked this factor, he was self-conscious of the way he looked and wearing a uniform would have taken less strain off of his image.

They would all have to go shopping for clothes and school books before the school year started, which was in 1 week. After a lot of nagging, Eliza's and Vash's mom agreed to take them all to the mall that very day. While the other adults did paperwork and got their business set up. Eliza, her mom and Lilli went off to go and do girly things while Mrs Zwingli took Vash and Ludwig to go and buy toy guns and other boyish things. Roderich and Gilbert being almost 15 were allowed to go and buy things by themselves as long as they stuck together. They were both given $250 USD each to buy school equipment and clothes. They had a checklist to fill out and the left over money plus an extra $100 they could use to buy luxuries.

On the way to the back to school stores they happened to walk past one of Gilberts newly found weaknesses 'pet shops'.

"They are so adorable! Look Roddy!" Gilbert was smiling gleefully with his face pressed up against the glass.

"I guess so…"

"Let's go in!" he dragged Roderich inside the store.

"God this is worse than when you found those marmots."

All throughout Gilbert's childhood he would run out into the mountains to find wounded animals and bring them home so he could make them better. His parents allowed it but he had to set them free once they were healthy. The only animal he was allowed to keep was a small yellow bird that he had hand raised.

"These ones aren't injured and you buy them specifically so you can keep them as pets!" He exclaimed.

"We aren't allowed to keep animals in the place we live now," Roderich reminded him, "You're lucky you can keep Gilbird there."

"I don't see the problem with a dog," he mumbled turning to look at the puppies.

As they were about to leave, something in the corner caught his eye. It was a bird cage.

"I can buy Gilbird proper bird things here!"

"Yeah, pet stores sell that."

He ran over to the aviary section. There were countless bird toys and cages. Gilbert spent his whole extra $100 plus some of his clothes money to buy all the things he could for Gilbird.

"When we get home Gilbird is going to be a king in this new cage!"

"He'll be a king alright. Just don't ask me for any extra cash."

After they'd bought their school books they headed over to the countless clothes stores. Even though they had their old clothing from Austria most of it wouldn't be appropriate to wear at an American high school.

After buying bags of apparel, Gilbert decided to pester Roderich to buy him some video games with his leftover money because he'd spent all his on Gilbird.

"I told you, I'm not lending you any money," Roderich told him for the 5th time.

"Please! I'll pay you back!"

Roderich rolled his eyes, "I said warned you earlier that I wouldn't give you any, plus I'm saving this up!"

"We're rich as hell, we don't need to save money up!"

"If our parents hadn't of saved money we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah so, we don't run a business. We're freaking kids!"

"I'm saving up for when they won't buy us the things we ask for, Gilbert. One day you're going to go up to your mom or dad and ask for, uhh, a car or something and they are going to tell you that you're 18 and will have to get a job and save up to buy it yourself."

"That's more than 3 years away!"

"And you will have to work part-time at some fast food restaurant for 4 years at minimum wage until you can finally afford a crappy car."

"That'll never happen. I'm too awesome to work at McDonalds!" Gilbert declared.

"Whatever you say…" he sighed.

"So you'll give me your money?"

"No, idiot."

They argued the whole way to where they were to meet the others.

"Why is Vash wearing Lilli's clothes?" Gilbert spotted Eliza and her mom but someone who looked like Vash was there and the others weren't in sight.

"Lilli got a haircut you fool."

"So guys… how do you like it?" Lilli was eager to hear their opinions.

"It's a nice look," Roderich said politely.

"You look like a miniature Vash!" Gilbert laughed.

"Don't be so rude, Gil!" Roderich lightly punched his arm.

"Nah, its good Lilli. It suits you." Gilbert assured her. He was somewhat interrupted.

"You cut off your hair!?" Vash ran up to where they were standing and looked at Lilli, slightly mortified.

"Is something wrong brother?"

"N-no, it's just… You look just like me!" The look on his face faded into a smile.

"Well I just thought if it looks good on you then it'll look good on me."

"It looks good on you, but I think it'd look better on you with something in it like Eliza has her flowers."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, come with me," He led her to a nearby store that sold hair accessories.

Mrs Zwingli smiled, "He'll always fuss over his sister until the day he dies."

Lilli walked out of the store with a purple ribbon in her hair, her brother in tow.

When they got home it was 4 pm and Eliza had the crazy idea of going to the beach. None of them had ever seen the ocean before and most of them were in agreement with the idea. Everyone except Roderich has bought swimwear from the mall. He disliked swimming and he would never admit it but he was absolutely terrified of sea life. Unfortunately for him the vote passed and ended up being forced to wear one of Vash's green swimming trunks.

Roderich spent the whole ride there applying sunscreen to Gilberts pale skin. Mrs Beilschmidt always fussed over him getting sunburnt even back in Austria. But now in the USA the chances of sun cancer were drastically increased. Roderich was pretty sure that while they all lived there she wouldn't let him out the house without it on. She was currently furious with Gilbert because he didn't buy a sun shirt at the mall and so he was lucky he was even allowed to go today.

With the sunscreen on Gilbert looked like a ghost. His pale skin contrasted well with his jet black trunks. Roderich would have to get used to how he looked with so little clothes on. Eliza and Gilbert raced to the water, Gilbert won obviously. Ludwig, Lilli and Vash were walking to it like normal human beings whilst Roderich stayed back on the sand a few yards from the shore and watched them be silly.

"Come on Roddy, the water is so warm!" Eliza yelled waist deep in the salty water.

"I'd rather not, thanks!"

"Oh my god Roderich, you're such a little girl. What's a little bit of water gonna do to you?" Gilbert ran out of the water and grabbed Roderich's wrist.

"Let go!" He protested his voice was extremely high.

"Nah!" Gilbert grinned and pulled him into the water.

Roderich managed to break from Gilberts grip once he was thigh deep in the ocean, he could see small crabs and fish around him. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. He was terrified.

"Never do that again, you _fucking asshole_," He slapped Gilberts pale cheek leaving a bright red mark and ran back past the shore and to the boardwalk above the beach.

"You're in for it now, Gil…" Vash said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Gilbert mouth hung open, he was absolutely speechless.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Eliza muttered.

"And he swore, he never does that," Ludwig pointed out.

"And he gets angry saying that people shouldn't use such 'vulgar' language," Lilli added.

Before they could blink, Gilbert started running up the beach after Roderich.

At first he couldn't find the angry little brunette, but as he wondered up and down the pier he noticed a coffee shop. The moment he walked close enough to smell it, he knew Roderich would be there. He was correct in his assumption when he saw a good looking waitress serve him his coffee.

Roderich had noticed him when he was running up the boardwalk looking for him. Fortunately Gilbert hadn't seen which way Roderich went and ran in the opposite direction to where he actually was. This gave him time to order a coffee and get over recent events.

He took a sip of his drink and braced himself for this encounter.

"Hey Specs, what's up?" He chose the casual approach.

"I see your cheek is still red…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Still hurts!" Gilbert looked down into his lap, "… I'm sorry…"

"You should be."

"Hey listen, what's your problem with the water? You can tell me." He smiled sincerely.

All he got in response was a sigh.

"Ya know, I thought I knew everything about you. Apparently I was wrong, hey." He lit out a short laugh.

There was silence.

"It's the least you could do… I tell you all my secrets." He tried

"I-I just don't like the sea …" Roderich looked down at his coffee.

"It's gotta be more than that! You wouldn't just slap me in the face." He insisted.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Well I guess you would… but that isn't the point! What's up?"

"I'm afraid of it …"

They were both silent. Roderich began to fear the worst.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Roddy, everyone's afraid of something," Gilbert smiled breaking the silence.

Roderich was relived and smiled softly.

After everyone had finished swimming they all went back to the apartments. They decided to go to a fancy restaurant because they didn't have much food at home. Eating out had been fun, other than Gilbert mixing leftover food from everyone's meal together into some ice-cream no one ate. It looked absolutely disgusting when he was finished his masterpiece. Before they left he poured the rest of his drink into everyone else's glass evenly and proceeded to stack them. He was beginning to get dirty looks from the waiters. Roderich couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to make him feel better after earlier. As revolting as it was, he meant well trying to be silly. It was cute.

Their first day in the US was definitely a good one, other than that one hiccup at the beach.

Gilbert laid in his bed, he just couldn't sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about Roderich and how he'd messed up big time. Of course it was over now, Roderich forgave him and they didn't mention it again. But that didn't stop Gilbert from mentally punching himself in the jaw for his actions. He felt so bad for messing up and he didn't know why. During their childhood Gilbert accidentally made Roddy upset all the time and he'd gotten over it the second he forgave him. But why did he feel like this right now? That'd happened hours ago.

**A/N****:**** So yeah, here's chapter 2. It's a little longer than the last one. Also when they end up going to school and stuff I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the language. For the first two chapters they're speaking German, but in the next chapter they'll be at school and I'm not sure whether to actually write the German words and then just switch back to proper English when they're speaking German full time.**

**I worded that really bad ... anyway, thanks for your support so far :)**

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas for future chapters I'd definitely appreciate it**


	3. First day

**A/N:**** Okay, so I'm not entirely sure what to do about the whole German/English situation I'm in. So when they're alone with their parents and so on just assume they're speaking German and when they're with school friends they're speaking English. I've screwed myself over.**

The week went by rather quickly. They'd been taken around to see the sights, some were interesting and some were just plain boring. Vash had gone with his father to see if they could find somewhere where he could use a gun in a supervised area and learn proper gun handling techniques. He had protested saying that he knew everything that he had to know and he should get his gun license that very second, but went anyway.

Eliza and Lilli had gone to some other malls somewhere. Roderich's piano arrived from Austria and he had been practising all week. Ludwig and Gilbert had explored the complex, finding that it had a pool and a bar. Two days before school started they had to show up for orientation. They spent that day exploring the institution and meeting their teachers. Now it was Labour Day and school was going to start tomorrow. To say they were nervous was an understatement.

Gilbert and Roderich would be in the same year fortunately. It was a good thing because neither of them wanted to go into year 9 alone. It was the same for Vash and Eliza. They'd be in the same year 8 class too. Unfortunately Ludwig was going to have to go though year 7 alone as well as Lilli going into year 5 by herself.

They were eating dinner in the Zwingli apartment that night. The meal was of course courtesy of Mrs Zwingli. She was a wonderful cook. The conversation was very generic. It involved what you'd normally hear at a dinner conversation. Gilbert wasn't paying attention though, he was more focused on questioning these strange feelings he'd gotten over the summer. He thought it might just be the anxiety of moving to the other side of the world or something. But in the back of his mind he knew what it was. Years of TV and social media had paid off. It was what he feared most, Puberty. Of course he hadn't experienced anything too drastic, he'd noticed his voice starting to become deeper and the occasional pube, but that was it.

"Gilbert, what's up?" His thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Ah … nothing dad, just nerves," He replied quickly.

"I've noticed you've been acting differently over the last couple of days… are you sure you're alright Gilbert?" Lilli asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm awesome, quit worrying!" he reassured everyone.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Mrs Zwingli asked.

"Ah yeah, I'm hoping it will be awesome!"

"If I get a call about your behaviour you'll be in for it," Mrs Beilschmidt warned.

"Gee mom, no pressure!"

After dinner they packed their bags for school so they'd be all ready for the morning. Eliza and Lilli had insisted on playing with Roderich's hair before he went to bed. They all ended up in the Beilschmidt's lounge room watching a movie. Roderich was still being tortured by the girls. It seemed that their sole mission was to get rid of the small bit of hair that stuck up. Of course without cutting it, Roderich would be furious if they did.

After the movie they were all banished to their own apartments to go to bed. Gilbert's new bedroom was smaller than the last one he had owned, much smaller. The nice thing about this new bedroom was the large window. It took up almost his whole wall. The black curtains contrasted well with the white walls. The room suited the way he looked. Behind those curtains was a view of the city, they were on the 10th floor and to say the view wasn't awesome would be pure blasphemy.

Gilbert had always been an insomniac. He was perfectly capable of surviving with only 3 hours of shut-eye. He'd spend the next few hours on his laptop listening to 'Culcha Candela' and playing games until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning with the 'game over' screen flashing in his face. But that wasn't the problem. His cock was rock solid. Well he was correct in his prediction about puberty. It was obvious that he'd had a wet dream, but he couldn't remember it and that's what bothered him. Realising that he was wasting his time worrying, he waited for his erection to do down and he got dressed for school.

He settled with a black shirt and a red hoodie along with some jeans. He put on the Iron Cross he'd owned since he was a kid. He'd found it one day when he was exploring the Alps.

He walked out to find his mother and Ludwig sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ludwig was wearing a dark green T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys," he walked past his family to make himself some toast.

As he sat down to eat there was a knock at the door. He rose again to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Roderich standing in the hall. Roderich was wearing a dark purple jacket over a white shirt and dark denim skinny jeans. He also carried a small black backpack over his left shoulder. As Roderich made his way over to the table Mrs Beilschmidt and Ludwig were at, he caught himself staring at the others ass. He mentally slapped himself and walked over too.

"Are you both ready to go?" Roderich asked the brothers.

"Yeah I guess so," Ludwig replied standing up to get his bag.

"What about you, Gil?"

"Uh I-I-I uh yeah let's go!"

"You're such a fool!"

The trio left to go and fetch the others before they began their journey to school.

To say rush hour in Manhattan was busy was an extreme understatement. There were cars everywhere honking their horns and pedestrians littered the sidewalks. Gilbert was surprised Roderich didn't get himself lost in this crowd, but no every few minutes he'd turn his head to make sure the brunette was still there and in one piece and every time he was.

When they'd reached the front of the school they had to stop to take it in. They'd only been there a few days before, but viewing it at this specific point in time was terrifying. There were hundreds of students surrounding the building and there was no doubt that there were hundreds more inside. Around them were kids swearing every second word and banging into each other. It disgusted Roderich.

Vash got bored of looking at it quite quickly and led the way inside. They ended up splitting up to find their lockers. Roderich and Gilbert's lockers were right next to each other so they went together. They didn't need any books for homeroom so they just shoved their bags in and headed to their classroom.

No one noticed them when they walked in, or so they thought. They sat down awkwardly and stayed quiet.

"New I guess?" behind them they heard a thick French accent.

They turned around to see two boys staring at them. One had his long blond hair tied up in a blue ribbon. Gilbert assumed that this was the Frenchman. The other had yet to speak. He had dark skin, brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, just moved here last week," Gilbert proved their suspicion.

"From Germany?" This time the other boy spoke up, he was clearly Spanish.

"We're from Austria actually," Roderich corrected them.

"They're both German," said the Spaniard laughing.

"Well we've unfortunately been here since 5th grade," the Frenchman smiled.

"Oh, Francis! We're being so rude! We should introduce ourselves. I'm Antonio!" he held out his hand and they both shook it.

"I'm Francis, what're your names?"

"I'm Roderich."

"Gilbert."

Introductions were cut short by the sound of the bell and their teacher walking in. After he called the roll the students went back to conversing.

"So where in Austria are you from?" Antonio asked.

"Uh we lived up in the alps south of Innsbruck…" Gilbert answered.

"I don't know where that is," He laughed.

"Anyway, you're lucky you've met us," Francis told them.

"What's so special about you two?" Roderich asked.

"You don't want to get in with the wrong crowd at this school. Make one wrong move and you'll screw yourself over for the rest of your school years." Antonio explained.

"Don't show any weakness, if you do then you'll be a target for bullies and other terrible people."

"Who exactly are these terrible people?" Gilbert was interested.

"Well, it's mainly the American kids who are the core of it. Everyone tends to get in on it whether they like it or not. It's how they survive I guess. How to explain it? Be the hunter or be hunted," Francis explained.

"If you stick with us you should be fine… They don't go near us!" Toni laughed, "Last time they did they found out what us Europeans can do! Or more what Feliks can do!"

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say it involved cross-dressing and some very horny boys," Laughed Francis

"Wow, didn't think that this would be how a school works…" Roderich muttered.

"I take it you've never been to a school before?"

"Nah, never," Gilbert leaned back.

"I can assure you not all schools are as bad as this one. The good education makes up for the shit social hierarchy."

"They target new kids, Gilbert you look intimidating, no one will go near you looking for a fight. You're friend on the other hand won't be that lucky," Antonio warned them.

"What will they do?"

"Depends, I just suggest watching your back when you're not around Gilbert."

"What about the middle school. Does shit like that go down there?" Gilbert asked.

"Not as much as the high school, it's mainly petty fights and kids trying to be cool. We're Freshmen though, that pretty much translates to fresh meat," Francis sighed.

The bell for first period went and everyone filed out to their next class. Roderich and Gilbert didn't share this period. Gilbert was worrying about what his new friends had said about bullying here and leaving Roderich alone in his first actual class made him feel bad. He couldn't stop thinking the worst.

Gilbert had offered to walk him to his next class, mostly because he didn't want his best friend getting lost, but also because of the nagging feeling that Roderich was going to get himself into some shit.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I can come in there and break some skulls!"

"I'll be fine stop worrying, you're such a fool!"

"If anything happens in there you tell me alright."

"Yeah, yeah go or you'll get a detention!"

They bid each other farewell and went their separate ways.

To say Roderich was terrified was an understatement. He may of said he was fine, but he wasn't. When he walked in he saw all eyes on him. He quickly sat down in the seat closest to the door. The tension was lifted when the teacher walked in and began the lesson. Roderich hadn't paid attention to what subject this was, he'd just grabbed a random book from his locker when he headed to class with Gilbert. He was surprised when he realised it was English. He knew how English worked. It was similar to his native tongue but he knew that this class would not be his strong suit.

Half-way though the lesson Roderich found himself being a target for scrunched up pieces of paper. Every time he turned around he found himself staring at a group of 5 boys at the back grinning back at him. He straightened one of the papers that landed on his desk and found himself staring at the word 'gay' written randomly across the page. That totally boosted his self-esteem. So far he disliked this class and if this continued he'd come to hate it.

The next period was much better than the last. Gilbert and Antonio were in this class and he felt much safer. Even though it was math it was his favourite class so far.

Recess finally came. Gilbert wanted to sit with Francis and Toni and invited Roddy to come too. He agreed almost instantly. At the table there were some other students Gilbert and Roderich hadn't met. Behind them they were vaguely aware of food-fights going on and other silly nonsense.

"Okay guys, meet Roderich and Gilbert!" France introduced them loudly over the noise of the cafeteria.

A few greeting were exchanged before Francis introduced his own friends to them, "This is Katyusha, Arthur, Yao, Tim, Feliks and Toris."

They all got along well they all seemed pretty kind. Katyusha had giant breasts, Tim had gravity defying hair, Arthur's eyebrow game was very high and Feliks was wearing a miniskirt. The other two were reasonably normal.

More than halfway through recess Vash showed up at their table, "Do you have any idea how disrespectful people are here? There are some people I've met that deserve to be shot! Halfway through first period a freaking fight broke out! A fight in the middle of class!"

"I know what you mean…" Roderich muttered.

"Anyway just thought I'd tell you, we're all doing fine, even Ludwig." He turned to Gilbert.

"That's good. I was getting worried over nothing."

"Anyway I've got to run. Eliza's new girl friends are hunting me down for God knows why." Vash turned to run off in the other direction.

"Tell me how that goes tonight!" Gilbert called after him laughing.

"It might not seem like it but he's having the most fun he's had in a long time," Roderich smiled.

"That's an amazing thing…" Gilbert shook his head and smiled.

The rest of the day went well. Gilbert and Roderich had worked out they shared every class except English and Music. Roderich still hadn't told Gilbert about his experience in English. It was a trivial matter. He didn't wanna come off as a cry baby. Gilbert knew from the moment he saw Roderich in 2nd period that something had happened. The look on his face gave it away. He decided not to question him because he knew Roderich would tell him eventually. But in the back of his mind he was scared shitless for him.

That night he didn't listen to 'Culcha Candela' or play any games. He just laid awake thinking about Roddy. He didn't know why, but he couldn't push him from his mind. The thoughts morphed from him worrying about him to fantasizing about him and Gilbert wasn't even aware of this until he got hard. He was horrified at himself as he jacked off to fantasies of his childhood friend. But at the same time it felt so right.

**A/N:** **I sort of based this school on my own school. Of course my school isn't full of assholes, but mine is full of stupid fights and kids being little shits towards teachers.**

**Also, I'm a girl and writing Gilbert jacking off is a little strange to me. I mean I've never written it before, but it's important. So I apologise if it isn't that great.**

**Oh and Culcha Candela is a German band, I wrote all this listening to their songs so I just guessed Gilbert would like them.**

**Any ideas for future chapters would be appreciated. I've got the generic idea of what's going to happen but I'd like to add extra.**

**Thanks for the support so far :) **


	4. 5 Metres

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Gilbert was feeling guilty about using his friend for his own pleasure. Every time he thought of the weak little brunette he couldn't help but think about how he could dominate him and kiss his constantly pouting lips. It didn't help that they'd grown up together so Gilbert knew every little thing about his body. Sometimes during the winter back in Austria when they were really little, they'd cuddle up with each other in front of the fire to keep each other warm. Gilbert was starting to long for the old days.

Gilbert sat up in his bed on this cool autumn day, or fall as it was called here. It was a Saturday and Francis, Toni, Arthur and Feliks were going to take him and Roderich to the mall. They were mainly going because they had to get Ludwig a birthday present for next week. After the mall they'd all be coming back to Gilbert's apartment because his parents were working until late tonight.

As he got up to get dressed he noticed his diary sitting open on the desk. He'd owned a diary since he could write. He decided that with Francis over his personal items wouldn't be too safe in the open. He picked up his diary and locked it in the drawer with the other journals he'd kept.

Back in the old days he wouldn't have minded people reading them. They mainly consisted of gilbert saying how awesome he was and how he'd annoyed Roderich that day. But lately he'd been going in-depth with them and writing for hours on end about how he felt. If Francis found his latest entries he'd be screwed.

When he walked out of his room he was surprised to find Roderich waiting for him in the sofa. He had his right leg crossed over his left and his glasses were slightly crooked. He wore a long purple coat that was slightly too big for him. Under that was a white button up shirt and he was wearing skinny jeans again.

His choice of clothing was much better than Gilberts. He just had a light blue and purple hoodie over a white shirt and brown trousers. Dressing up wasn't Gilbert's thing, but back in Austria he'd always watch Roderich put on suits and formal clothing and now that he thought about it, he'd look good in them.

"Do I look that terrible?" Roderich broke the silence.

Gilbert realised he'd been staring, "n-no, you look nice."

Roderich raised an eyebrow, "You ready?"

"Y-yeah!"

As they walked out the door to meet the others they didn't hear Ludwig laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.

When they arrived in the food court where they were supposed to meet the others, they were greeted by Arthur's foul language.

"You're such a wanker you pervert frog!"

"I don't see the problem of complimenting a girls looks. It definitely made her happy," He gestured to a pretty lady working at the counter of one of the many fast food restaurants. The girl's face was red and she was trying to hide a big smile. She had noticed the commotion and looked over. Francis spotted her gaze and winked causing a reaction.

"You need to stop trying to get into peoples pants!"

"There's a difference between flirting and sleeping around!" He protested.

"Not for you there's not, you ballsack!"

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at that insult. He'd never heard anything that ridiculous.

"Hey guys!" Toni greeted.

"Hey, where are we going first?" Gilbert asked.

"Wherever… Didn't you say you needed to like buy a present or something?" Feliks questioned.

"Ah yeah for West," Gilbert didn't know where that nickname came from, he'd just started calling him that one day and it stuck.

"Then why don't we go get it first?" Francis suggested.

"How much you got?" Arthur asked.

"$150… each" Roderich answered.

"That's some magic right there, you must be rich!"

"You could say that." Gilbert laughed.

The six friends started to walk looking for something Ludwig would like. They walked passed a sex shop which gave Gilbert a terrible idea.

"We should buy him some porn!" He suddenly suggested causing everyone to laugh.

"We should absolutely not! He's turning 14 for God's sake! Where in the depths of hell did you get that idea? It's ridiculous!" Roderich hissed.

"He's becoming a man Roddy."

"We are not buying him porn you insolent fool!"

"Come on why not? It'd be awesome!"

"One: He's 14, two: our parents will kill us if we do, and three: I will not be seen buying porn, especially with you!" He protested.

"Fine, you got any other ideas?" Gilbert gave up.

"Let's just get him some clothes and be done with it."

"But I want to get him something awesome!"

"None of us know what he wants!"

"Damnit Ludwig, why do you not have any hobbies?!" Gilbert cried.

"Why don't you get him a video game?" Toni suggested.

"Last time we did that he ended up getting so frustrated with it he ended up destroying it," Roderich explained.

"I want to get him something awesome!" Gilbert repeated.

"I don't see why we can't just get him an expensive shirt?"

"Shirts are unawesome!"

"Then what do you propose!" Roderich was irritated.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you!" At this point they stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"My answer is we buy him clothes! He won't care about it!"

"That's an unawesome idea!"

"It's a perfectly fine idea!"

"No it's unawesome, come up with another!"

"You are absolutely hopeless!"

"You're absolutely hopeless!"

"Stop it!" Toni stood between them and pushed them away from each other, "You're arguing over buying a shirt."

Both Roderich and Gilbert were speechless for a moment. They'd always fought. Sometimes they weren't even aware of it when they were. Never in their lives had someone asked them to stop. Their parents always let them resolve their conflicts themselves.

Roderich regained his senses and stated to laugh. He lightly punched Gilbert in the arm, "You're such a fool, Gilbert. I'm buying him a shirt okay," he smiled and walked into the nearest shop.

Gilbert was blushing hard. That was just so cute.

"Okay," he muttered almost inaudibly.

"You right Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

He waved him off, "Yeah, I'll never get the last word with him!" He laughed.

Gilbert ended up spilling coke all over himself so they had to go back to Gilbert's house. Everyone dropped their shopping by the door and went to chill on the leather sofa.

"Wow, your house is like really nice," Feliks complimented.

"All the apartments on this floor are identical," Ludwig walked into the room.

"Ah, you must be Ludwig!" Francis walked over to him, while Arthur gave him a dirty look, "I'm not going to hit on a 13 year-old-boy, Arthur!"

"Anyway!" Gilbert interrupted, "I'm going to have a shower, and no one kill each other while I'm gone!" He ran into the bathroom

Gilbert just leaned against the glass and sighed. Roderich had been so cute today when they fought. Whenever Roderich yelled his face turned a light pink and his voice became really high pitched. It was so adorable how he'd clench his fists when he was annoyed and when they had stopped fighting and he'd punched him in the arm he had to resist the urge to squeeze the girly brunette. He was just so cute! This argument hadn't been as serious as the incident at the beach but it definitely made him think.

Unfortunately his thinking was interrupted by laughter and someone running into the bathroom.

"The fuck? Get out!" Gilbert yelled.

All he saw was a flash of blonde through the misty glass and then a slam.

Gilbert decided to get out and when he did he wasn't surprised to find all his clothes and towels were gone. He looked in the cabinets and everything, no towels or spare clothes. He was going to kill Francis. There were six people in his living room and he couldn't get anywhere in his house without them seeing him.

"Give me my clothes damnit!" He yelled through the door.

A muffled French accent replied, "You'll have to come out here and get it!"

"I'm fucking naked!"

Someone cleared their throat extremely loudly. He assumed it was Roddy warning him about his language.

"Roddy, make him give me my clothes!"

"This is payback for being such a fool at the beach!"

"That was weeks ago! … Damnit!" He shook his hair dry and wiped off the excess water, "I will come out there Francis and you'll feel the wrath of my 5 metres!"

He heard them all laugh. He thought he heard Roderich giggle too.

He pulled open the door and ran out to tackle Francis. The room erupted in laughter.

Roderich wasn't expecting him to actually come out… but boy was he wrong. He couldn't help himself from staring at his dick and the way it moved as he ran. He straightened his glasses and intensely watched him pin Francis to the ground while he reached for his underwear. Francis knew there was no escape and threw them to Toni who threw them to Arthur.

The commotion must have aroused suspicion in some of the other apartments because before Gilbert knew it Vash, Eliza and Lilli were in the room watching. Well Vash was attempting to cover Lilli's eyes.

Roderich was watching in enjoyment when the underwear finally was thrown to him. Within seconds Gilbert was on top of him completely nude. Roderich turned red as his own penis became erect and stared wide-eyed in bewilderment at Gilberts limp cock.

"Can't get enough of my 5 metres eh?" Gilbert had grabbed underwear off of the stunned brunette and slipped them on. He then hurried over to where Francis had kept his clothes and put them on too.

Roderich had pulled his jacket over his crotch and got a wink from Francis. He was so embarrassed. He'd hoped no one else had noticed.

"Nice penis, Gil," Eliza laughed.

"You're just jealous!" Gilbert scored a laugh from most of them

After the commotion Francis approached Roderich and just smiled down at him.

"Tell a soul and I promise I'll kill you!" Roderich hissed.

Francis just laughed, "What kind of a friend would I be if I told everyone their secrets?"

After about 2 hours everyone had left and Roderich retreated to his music room. He just kept practising this piece his music teacher had given him over the weekend. The piano mostly kept his mind off of the events from earlier, but occasionally the image of Francis winking at him or Gilbert's penis flashed through his mind making him falter in his playing.

His mother had come home from work and asked him why he kept on pausing in the middle of songs, usually if Roderich made a mistake he would just keep playing. She seemed concerned but Roderich had just said that he was feeling a little feint.

Eventually dinner came. This time Mrs Edelstein cooked it. That dinner Gilbert was ranting about how unawesome Roderich had been at the shop. Roderich didn't mind that, he was used to Gilbert complaining about that sort of thing. But tonight every time he looked at Gilbert he kept remembering the events from earlier. It was starting to really bother him.

He decided to go to bed early, but when he tried to sleep he found that he couldn't stop thinking about it. Roderich had seen Gilberts lower regions before, plenty of times. Why was it having this effect now? He'd known he was gay since he was 13, but never for Gilbert. He decided to watch porn. He'd done it before many times. He felt bad about finding enjoyment in such vulgar things, but he did it anyway. He preferred gay porn and that made him feel even worse.

But was it that obvious that he was gay? Francis obviously had an idea, but those boys in English did too. Every English lesson he had he was a target to the offensive papers. Even at break when he'd sit with his friends he could see them across the room snickering in his direction.

When he was done he got up to clean up the mess he'd made. He wiped up with a tissue and proceeded to spray his room with his deodorant. He opened his curtain, laid in his bed and looked out. His room was identical to Gilberts other than the colour scheme. Purple had always been Roderich's favourite colour, even since he was little. His room was purple and white, with occasional black. It looked nice and he liked it.

As Roderich looked out to the city, he longed for home, back when thing were simple. He longed for those silent moments with Gilbert at 4 am. Back in Austria they would sometimes wake up each other at odd times in the morning to go into the forest and just look at the sky and talk about nonsense. He sighed knowing that none of that would happen for at least another year.

**A/N:**** Thanks for the support! Oh and Luddy will become more of a character in the next chapter.**


	5. Running

Ludwig's birthday eventually came. Roderich had the shirt he'd bought wrapped up and Gilbert still hadn't decided on anything. He was pacing back and forth around his room trying to think of something he could get last minute. But he eventually gave up and laid on his bed.

The party was small but definitely not uneventful. Gilbert had somehow managed to get cake on the roof, much to Roderich's fury. Ludwig had invited only two people over, a Japanese boy named Kiku and an Italian boy named Feliciano. Gilbert had no idea how their friendship worked. Kiki and Ludwig were completely opposite to Feliciano who was an airhead and always rambling on about something.

Ludwig was being Ludwig as always. Feliciano would always do something ridiculous and Ludwig would yell at him. It reminded Gilbert of his own relationship with his brother, except he was more awesome than Feli. He was glad that Ludwig was making friends though. When he'd found out that Luddy would be in a class all by himself he'd gotten worried for him.

But that was Gilbert. He worried about everyone, even Lilli who was going through 5th grade alone. But that was Vash's job to worry about her. Lilli had made a lot of friends in her year level. Of course that was after Vash had made sure they weren't all serial killers or something horrible like that. Vash worried himself over his sister so much it was cute. He guessed that's what happens when you cared about someone.

Roderich had been acting awkward around Gilbert for the last week and he didn't know why. He was confused, he thought he'd done something to upset him. He couldn't afford to think about it now though. His brother's happiness was important to him. Ludwig's happiness would always come before his own in any situation. He loved his brother.

Funnily enough, Gilbert usually went to his brother for advice even though he was almost 2 years younger than him. The first time he'd gone to him was when he was 8. One of the first animals he'd taken in was a small rabbit. Its leg had been torn off by another animal. Gilbert had seen it being attacked and chased off the predator. He carried the rabbit back home as fast as his legs could take him but to no avail, it had bled to death in his hands.

Gilbert had cried for hours that day. He hated death. He didn't eat his dinner that night and went straight to bed. He somehow ended up in his brother's room rambling on about the poor rabbit. His brother was only 6 at the time and ended up being the most civilised person in the room. Ludwig would just sit and listen to everything he had to say and then he'd give his opinion.

Today was another one of those days when Gilbert wanted to talk to his brother, but it was his birthday and he didn't want to trouble him with his silly feelings for Roderich, plus he hadn't even gotten him a present. But he knew that his situation would get worse if he didn't tell someone.

It was late when Gilbert had gotten up the courage to go to his brother that night. It was 5 am in fact. Gilbert just stood in front of the door and stared at the doorknob. His brother must have a 6th sense or something because when Gilbert was about to open the door it opened for him. Ludwig looked extremely deprived of sleep. His hair was messy and in his face.

"Do you know how loudly you breathe?" He mumbled.

"Ah, I'm sorry if I woke you!" Gilbert felt like an ass.

"No, I've been up for hours."

"You look like it too…"

"Anyway, what do you need?"

"Well... I uh … Wanted to talk to you about something, ya know?"

"Come on in then…" Ludwig stepped aside so the albino could walk through.

Gilbert sat on the bed, "God… Where do I begin?"

"From the start I suppose."

"I just don't really know how to explain these feelings I've been having. They're strange, but I really like them… It's just … god," He paused, "I-I think its love…"

"There's nothing wrong with love, Gilbert."

"I know there's nothing wrong with it, it-it just makes me feel so… so weird."

"Does it make you feel happy?"

"Well … Yeah, but it's… it's…"

"A painful happy?"

"Yeah I guess that's how you'd describe it."

"Well, I'm not really someone to go to for relationship advice, you know."

"Well I'm not asking for advice, I just wanna tell someone."

"Tell away, I'm listening."

"Uh, well… I like someone like a lot. I think about them every waking hour. It's like torture and it makes me feel like shit, but at the same time it's amazing. I can't stop fantasizing about them and how incredibly cute they are. It's just, uhh," he groaned.

"Well if that's how you feel, why don't you just tell them?"

"That's the thing though, I can't!"

"I don't see what's so hard about asking out a girl, I'd assume it'd be easy for someone as 'awesome' as you." Ludwig smiled.

Gilbert leapt off the bed, "But I can't ask them out!"

"Why not?"

Gilbert leaned in so he was inches from his brother's face, "West! It's a boy I like," His voice cracked.

Ludwig was stunned for a moment, he wasn't expecting that. If he'd expected anyone of the five people he'd grown up with to be gay he'd assume Roderich because of his girlish tendencies. But no, there was Ludwig's brother right in front of him telling him that he liked men.

He saw tears starting to fall down Gilberts face, "Hey, hey don't cry," he pulled his brother down into his embrace, "There's nothing wrong with liking a guy!"

Gilbert just sniffled.

"You know I'm not good with these sorts of things, Gilbert…"

He raised his head, "I know, I know," He brushed the back of his hand against his eyes.

"You should get some sleep Gilbert, it's almost 6," Ludwig smiled.

"You should too," he croaked, "I've never seen you up this early before."

"Feliciano has been texting me all night."

"Ah okay, well see you later then," Gilbert waved lazily and left the room.

"It'll be okay, Gilbert," He whispered after he'd gone.

Gilbert sat at his desk. He was tired but he couldn't afford to go to sleep now. His mother would get angry if he slept during the day. He decided this would be a good time to write in his diary. Usually he only wrote at night after the day but he wanted to write about the recent events while they were still fresh in him mind.

He turned to the next available page and wrote:

_5:54 am, October 4__th__, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it, I actually did it. I actually came out and it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. To say I came out is a weird way to put it. I didn't say I was gay or anything, just that I liked guys. But really I've only had this attraction for just over a month. I don't understand why it's so strong this early on. It's strange. _

_West was there for me though, he put his arm around me and told me it was okay and it made me feel better. I still can't believe I started crying though. That was so unawesome of me. And my voice, I didn't think it was capable of going that high. God, why do you do this is me Roderich?_

_I love you so much Roddy, why? It confuses me to no end these feelings. I just feel like you're tearing at my insides. Your birthday is coming up soon, on the 26__th__. I remember your birthday last year. I managed to get you soaked head to toe in water. Mom took a photo of you scowling at me, I still have it. Your fancy shmancy clothes were clinging to your skin and your hair was down straight. _

_You know I still like it when your hair is straight, especially when you brush it out of your face. I need to stop rambling about you, Roddy. You're everything to me…_

_Anyway_

_~Gilbert _

_I AM AWESOME._

He placed his pencil down and laughed. He'd always end his entries with that statement, but lately he felt like he was lying to himself. He leaned back in his chair and watched the sunrise. He wondered what Roderich was doing, but remembered that it was 6 in the morning on a Sunday and he was most likely sleeping. He laughed at his own stupidity.

Gilbert stood up and jumped in the air in an attempt to cure his boredom. There was nothing he could do for fun at this time in the morning. If he played video games he'd end up falling asleep. Then he had a wonderful, guilty idea.

Gilbert pulled down his loose pyjama pants and kicked them off. He then slowly slid out of his underwear and stroked his member. He lightly caressed the sensitive skin making it hard. His hand slowly started pumping his dick as he thought of that sexy prissy brunette. He started speeding up and moaning harder. He imagined Roderich stripping ever so sexily and slowly. He'd imagine himself pressing his lips against his soft skin. He'd imagine himself dominating the smaller boy and listening to his whimpering as he thrust forward into him.

Gilbert finally came to his climax, moaning as the white liquid left his member. He just laid back in his bed and close his eyes reminding himself that that would never happen in a million years. He sighed as he got up to clean the mess he'd made. He decided to get dressed and go for a run.

Gilbert loved running. Back in Austria he'd race Eliza up and down the long road connecting their estates to civilisation. Of course Gilbert always won. He'd never let himself be beaten by a girl, even if she proclaimed to be a male for most of her childhood.

Running always got Gilberts mind off of things. He could just listen to music and keep going for a long time. Gilbert had high endurance. He could run for hours at the same speed without faltering. Of course he would end up experiencing extreme muscle pain when he eventually returned home.

Roderich was apparently awake at such and early hour of the morning. It was an accident really, he'd accidently left his curtain open when he'd gone to bed and the sun rose right where his window was facing. He was about to get up and close it and return to bed when he recognised a small figure on the ground.

The second he saw that white hair he knew it was Gilbert. He sat down on the floor at the base of the window and just watched as he did laps around the complex. He just smiled sympathetically. He didn't understand why he put himself through such strain at this hour. Gilbert would be sore for the whole day and would be extra annoying. He'd probably end up using Roderich as a personal slave for the whole day.

Not that Roderich minded though. He quite enjoyed spending time with the albino even if he was doing everything for him. He had a great sense of humour and he knew exactly what made him tick. Roderich wouldn't admit it but he loved it when Gilbert would annoy him. Of course when Gilbert acted like an insolent fool, Roderich wasn't as happy.

As he watched Gilbert he wondered how people were capable of running for so long. Roderich couldn't even run for 30 seconds without being out of breath, which was beginning to be a problem in his HPE classes. And that didn't do him any good with those assholes in his English class.

He now hated his English class. The verbal abuse had slowly morphed into physical abuse. Nothing too serious, just pushing him around in the hall when Gilbert wasn't around and trivial things like that. But Roderich held on to his dignity and refused to tell Gilbert any of this. He secretly wanted Gilbert to figure it out on his own and go to his rescue, but these assholes were smart. They knew when to strike and they knew how to strike hard.

Roderich just sighed as he closed the curtains and returned to bed. He just needed to stop thinking about school.

**A/N:**** Wow this chapter took me a while to write and its shorter than usual. Updates from now on might be less frequent as I've been busy with video games and other silly things.**

**My boyfriend totally proofread the wanking scene and god it was awkward. My friend told me to go into more detail with it so yeah.**

**Thanks for the support and ideas for extra chapters I'd totally appreciate.**


	6. Hit Hard

It was the day before Roderich's birthday and he arrived at school without Gilbert. He was sick that day and Roderich was terrified for himself. He'd tried to get out of school himself but his mother refused and assured him that's he'd be fine without him for one day. He knew he wouldn't be though. His first period class was English.

He sat down in his usual seat by the door and braced himself for impact. He was surprised when he wasn't hit by any papers so he turned around to see 3 of the 5 boys walking towards him. It was Mark, Jackson and Alan

"Didn't see that faggot albino dude walk you to class today, did he finally realise you're a fucking queer?" Jackson spat.

"Probs realised this fag had a vagina!" Alan laughed.

Roderich looked up at them with fear in his eyes.

"Nah guys, look he'd fucking terrified. I bet that albino Nazi isn't at school today!" Mark told them.

Roderich gulped.

"Oh yeah, haven't seen him all day," the Alan one realised.

"No one to save you today fag!" The Jackson one laughed and licked him in the shin.

Roderich winced as the teacher walked in and the bullies retreated.

The second the period was over, Roddy sprinted out the door and outside the school building. As he doubled over in exhaustion he realised him mistake. He was in the most vulnerable place he could be. There were no teachers of authorities out here. Roderich didn't really recognise whether or not he was at the East entrance, they all looked the same to him. If he was then even if Gilbert was looking out his window at this specific moment in time, he wouldn't see Roderich.

He turned around to face the building as the five people he dreaded most ran out of the building to where he was. He started running to the front gates but they were too far away and Roderich wasn't a fast runner. He was soon tackled to the ground by Jackson. His glasses flew off his face and landed on the ground a few feet away from him. He tried to reach for them but they were stepped on by Mark.

They rolled him over onto his back and started punching and stomping him. Roderich just closed his eyes and screamed as pain ripped through his body. It went on for what felt like an eternity to Roderich. They eventually left him alone and helpless on the concrete. He opened his eyes and winced at the bright in his eyes.

He slowly and painfully sat himself up. He whimpered at the blood on the ground around him. It was no doubt his own. He stood up and wiped blood from his mouth. They hadn't done any damage to his head thankfully, but his abdomen on the other land had taken a beating.

Roderich wasn't thinking straight. He started limping out the front gates. He then continued to limp down the street to where his apartment was. The street wasn't nearly as busy as it was that morning. But as he limped people had questioned if he was alright. Roderich didn't hear them though. He just kept walking in the direction of the big building where he lived.

It was 10:30 am when Gilbert got a call from Francis and his tone of voice was alarming.

"I've looked all over campus and I can't find him. When he didn't show up I just thought he'd gotten lost or something trivial like that, but when Jackson and Mark showed up late grinning at me I knew something had happened!" Francis rushed.

"God, fuck I should have gone to school!" Gilbert mentally slapped himself.

"No, you are sick. This is not your fault! Don't blame yourself, Gilbert!" He could hear the wind blowing on Francis's end and then there was silence.

"Oi Frenchy, what's up? Did you find him?"

"There-there's blood here…" Francis said quietly.

As Gilbert processed those words, the door slammed open and a beaten Roderich fell to the ground.

"Shit Roddy!" Gilbert threw his to the floor and slid over to where Roderich had collapsed.

He heard the sounds of Francis yelling on the other end as he picked up the one he loved. He carried him to the couch and laid him down on his back and unbuttoned his shirt. His torso was extremely bruised, but his head was untouched. His eyes were clenched shut and his pulse was going a hundred miles an hour.

Gilbert started to hyperventilate. He feared the worst. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't think straight. He knew a direct perfect blow to the abdomen could kill. He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt someone grab his shoulders. It was Francis.

"Gilbert! Get it together!" He yelled.

"But-but wha-what if he isn't okay?" Gilbert cried.

"We get him to a doctor! Trust me he'll be fine" He picked Gilberts phone from the ground and smiled reassuringly.

Gilbert just clenched Roderich's hand as Francis called 911. He couldn't believe what was happening. He just didn't understand why someone would do this to his Roddy. He didn't know how much time had passed before the medical workers arrived. All he was sure of is that Roderich was breathing and that was a good sign.

They assured him that whoever did this were only amateurs and that Roderich would be fine. He didn't have to go to hospital. They were perfectly capable of performing the necessary procedures there in Gilbert's living room. They eventually left telling them that he needed rest and if anything new came up to bring him to the hospital.

Gilbert had moved Roderich into his own room in his own apartment. He'd called Mrs Edelstein and told her what had happened. She promised she would be home as soon as possible. Francis had convinced Gilbert to come out into the living room to give Roderich some space. He had reluctantly agreed after he told him that it would help him get better.

"God, I should have been at school," Gilbert cried as Francis patted his back.

"This wasn't your fault, don't fret. He'll be fine, the doctors said so," He smiled.

"I wish he'd told me though, I could have dealt with them before this happened…"

"I can understand why he didn't though," Francis sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean Frenchy?" Gilbert sat up and glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just if I was in his situation I wouldn't want to trouble anyone with my problems."

"I specifically told him if someone gave him trouble I would deal with them though! Did he not remember?"

"Gilbert, we mustn't argue about the past. It's already happened."

"I'm sorry, it's just… god."

"I guess this is partly my fault though…" Francis sighed.

"Wha-what do you mean?!"

"I-uh was sleeping with Mark, one of the guys who did it," he stared at the ground.

"You-you were what?" Gilbert was stunned.

"I asked him to stop, but he didn't listen. I should have tried harder."

"Are you saying you have a sexual relationship with the person who did this to Roddy!?" Gilbert yelled.

"It wasn't romantic I can assure you. We just wanted someone to fuck. And anyway it's a thing of the past now. I threatened him that if he went ahead with this then we'd be over."

"Are you telling me you knew this was going to happen!?" He stood up.

"Not entirely. He had told me that he wouldn't do it. I guess I was stupid enough to believe him. I'm such an idiot. I didn't even know what and when he was going to do anyway. I just knew it was something. I'm sorry I should have tried harder, this is my fault."

"It isn't your fault, Francis. You had nothing to do with it."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course I do, you're my friend." Gilbert smiled.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked and Mrs Edelstein walking in.

"Boys, where is he?" She asked calmly but you could tell she was worried.

"In his room, the doctors told us to let him rest." Gilbert told her.

"That's okay I won't wake him," She said as she cautiously walked to his room.

"God, I don't know how long it's gonna take him to recover, Francis."

"Maybe a week or so. He'll be fine so stop worrying."

"But he's weak. He's been his whole life. What if he doesn't recover?!"

"He is with you, he is in safe hands. I know you will do anything for him. You love him, do you not?"

"I-I-I… H-how do you know that?" Gilbert was shocked.

"I am French and it is obvious, my friend," He grinned.

"Don't go around telling people, especially him okay!"

"I won't, this is between you and me."

Roderich was to be off school for 2 weeks while he got better and Gilbert stayed with him the whole time. The five students who beat him up were suspended for a week, not that they cared though.

He was starting to get better, he might have been in a lot of pain for those two weeks but he could still throw a temper tantrum. Gilbert was relieved that Roderich was starting to act like himself again. Going 3 days with only hearing whimpers from him instead of his girly voice was hell for him. But eventually he began to be more conversational.

When two weeks had passed Roderich still wasn't 100% but he insisted on going back, not only for his own education but for Gilberts. He knew that if he stayed from school, Gilbert would most definitely not attend either.

Roderich had been moved into Gilbert's English class and the school had apologised about the incident. Roderich was still limping as he walked through the front gates with the others. Gilbert was looking around for any sign of the assholes that did this. When they were at their lockers he noticed Jackson staring at them from down the hall. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the other student.

"Don't look at him, Gil," Roderich put his hand on his shoulder, "Leave him be, if he wants to cause trouble then don't provoke him."

Gilbert just grunted.

The first two periods went by well. They were questioned by a few other students about where they'd been and they'd caught up with Francis and the others.

The bell for recess went and everyone started rolling out of their classes. As Gilbert, Roderich and Antonio walked to their lockers, Roderich was aware of a presence behind him. Before he knew it he was being shoved against the lockers and slid to the ground in pain.

"Roderich!" Gilbert screamed and leapt to the ground next to him, "Shit, are you okay?!"

Roderich just nodded weakly and stared at the ground. Gilbert stood up and looked in the hall and spotted Mark, Jackson and their friends trying to stifle their laughter, but they wouldn't be laughing for long. In a heartbeat Mark was pinned against the wall.

"You are messing with the wrong person!" Gilbert yelled in his face.

"Get off me faggot."

"Do you want me to show you what I can do?!"

"Pfft, I bet you're weaker than that queer down there." He smugly gestured to Roderich.

"No one calls Roderich a queer, asshole!"

"What are you gonna do, suck my dick? Fucking Nazi!" He grinned.

"That's Francis's job." Before Mark could fully process what Gilbert had said, he got a fist in his face.

"That is enough!" Antonio tried to separate them.

"The fuck Beilschmidt!?" Mark fell to the ground.

"Touch Roderich again and I swear you will be getting more than a fist to the face!" Gilbert then turned around to help Roderich up.

It wasn't until 2nd recess they saw Mark again. He'd skipped 3rd and 4th period. Arthur, Gilbert and Roderich were walking down the hall to find Francis when they saw Mark approach him.

"Why the fuck did you tell that shithead?!" He pushed Francis to the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You fucking know bitch!"

"Oh, that? I told him because you lied to me and I believed you."

"You French fuck!" He kicked Francis's shin.

"You wanker!" Arthur pushed Mark from Francis.

"Arthur!" Francis cried.

"Kicking Francis is the shin is my job, you tit!"

"I'm fucking done with you foreign fucks!" He shouted turning to leave.

"Care to explain what that was about you twat?!" Arthur turned to Francis.

"I'll tell you later … Privately," He said quietly.

Arthur was shocked at his tone, "Oh … Okay."

Eventually the day was over and Gilbert was relieved. He and Roderich walked home from school arguing over silly things. They hadn't seen Arthur or Francis since 2nd break. That probably had something to do with what Francis was going to tell him privately. He didn't understand why Francis didn't explain there and then. Both Gilbert and Roderich knew about Mark so that was a mystery to them.

Roderich was worried about Gilbert. He was really on edge that day. When he had Mark against the wall, Roderich thought he was actually going to kill him. Apparently not. At the same time he felt nice inside that he was willing to protect him. Gilbert had said it many times before but he'd never really been convinced until this day.

"You know, you didn't have to do that today…" Roderich began.

"I did Roddy, I promised you last summer that I would if it happened," He grinned.

"Still you could have gotten yourself hurt though."

"I would rather die than see someone close to me get hurt, Roderich."

Roderich looked away to hide his blush, "Still you acted like a fool making a scene like that."

"Gee you're welcome Roderich. Maybe a thank you would be awesome." He laughed.

Roderich went to adjust his non-existent glasses and sighed, "Sorry, thank you."

"No problem specs!" he grinned, "Oh yeah, you need new glasses don't you!"

"I don't need them…"

"Too bad, I'm not used to seeing you without them. Come on!" He dragged Roderich across the road in the direction of the mall.

**A/N:**** This took me so long to write. I'm not 100% satisfied with how it came out but whatever. I have a weakness to FrUK so it's implied in this chapter a bit.**

**Any ideas would be appreciated thanks :)**


	7. Thank You

The school year went by without any more drastic incidents. Gilbert had gotten himself many detentions and Roderich had won many awards for his music. Vash had been taken out shooting up north all the while complaining about how it wasn't as fun as the Alps. Lilli and Elizabeta had made many friends and were quite popular at school. And lastly, Ludwig, he hadn't done much that year other than get straight A's and managed to fix a car.

Roderich and Gilbert were oblivious to the fact that everyone they'd grown up with had caught on to their feelings for each other. They'd thought no one had noticed the looks they gave the other when they thought no one was watching. Of course Eliza was waiting patiently for them to realise the other feelings. Just listening to their private conversations made her cringe. Vash mostly pretended to not notice but he'd occasionally smile to himself when he watched Roderich's eyes wander over to the albino. They all knew it was none of their business but they all ended up betting on when they were going to notice each other.

Summer eventually came and they were all promised they could return home for a few weeks. They were originally going to go for the whole summer but none of them wanted to leave their friends to have too much fun without them. So it was decided that the first three weeks of summer were going to be in spent Austria.

For Gilbert, the plane ride definitely seemed longer than when they first came to America. Maybe it was the turbulence or the fact that he was starving. No, it was because he couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette sleeping soundly next to him. In the last year Gilbert had become less of a selfish git and he'd kindly let Roderich have the window seat this time so he could sleep. Not saying he still isn't a selfish git though.

They were both awake as they watched the plane fly over the French coast. The landscape was beautiful during the day although their view was obstructed by the occasional cloud. As soon as Roderich spotted the Alps in the distance he smiled. He was almost home. Although he did love America and he did currently live there. Austria was his home and he was proud to call it home.

The next night their distant family were to arrive at their estate for a reunion. The Zwingli family were coming from Switzerland, Beilschmidt from Germany, Héderváry from Hungary and the Edelstein family were coming from Vienna. It was going to be a fun night. There would be many other kids their age there too. It was gonna be nice switching back to fluent German for the next few weeks.

The night of the reunion was quite eventful. Gilbert had pulled many pranks on the adults and gotten himself into a lot of trouble. Roderich had been asked to play for them and he played well. Gilbert smiled proudly as he played causing Eliza to squee internally at her friend's reaction the music. As Roderich finished the last few notes and bowed he was approached by Gilbert.

"Hey Roddy, lets ditch this place and go outside!" He grabbed Roderich's hand and pulled the confused man out the door.

Elizabeta went to eagerly follow them but was stopped by Ludwig and Vash.

"Lizzy, let them go alone," Ludwig ordered.

"But what if they do something incredibly adorable and I miss it!" she protested pulling her hand out of his grip.

"If they find out you're following them then they will be less likely to do the 'adorable' thing," Vash told her.

After a few more minutes of arguing Eliza finally gave in.

Roderich didn't recognise the wilderness around him and thus was confused as to where Gilbert was taking him.

"Where are we going Gilbert?" He asked still being dragged along by the albino who seemed to glow in the dark.

"You are so hopeless specs," Gilbert grinned.

"It's dark and I can't see anything around me except you!"

"That's because I'm so awesome!"

"Tell me where we're going!" he ordered.

"Gee Roddy we used to come here almost every day when we were kids."

"Oh, we're going there," he realised suddenly recognising some of his surroundings.

"Yep, now come on," Gilbert dragged him along faster.

They eventually arrived at the clearing and sat down on the cold ground in silence. The scent of grass was slightly overwhelming as the cool wind carried it up from the valley below. But that was what made this clearing their special place.

"Ah, Roddy … There's a reason I brought you all the way up here tonight," Gilbert broke the silence still gazing up at the stars.

Roderich looked over to the albino curiously, "And what reason would that be?"

"I love someone Roddy, I love someone so much it hurts," He said blankly.

Roderich's heart skipped a beat. Could it be him that Gilbert loved? No that would be impossible. He was way out of Gilbert's league, but something in the back of his mind kept him hoping.

"It's a guy though …" Gilbert confessed.

Roderich's eyes widened, "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's the cutest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. He is just so gorgeous that I have to resist the urge to jump on him every time I see him. I love the scent of his hair. It reminds me of this place. I love his dark brown hair and the way he styles it with that one bit sticking up. Although I still love the way it is when he wakes up in the morning. I love his face. it's just so perfect in every way, his shining violet eyes behind his glasses, his lips in a permanent pout and that little beauty mark on his chin are just so perfect."

Roderich couldn't help but smile at Gilbert's description. A tear fell down his cheek

"He's such a prissy little girl though, but I love it. He's fifteen and still has girly little temper tantrums. It's just so adorable. He uses so many big words that I don't understand yet it sounds so ... so right. His voice is so refined yet he sounds like a girl most of the time. He's so easy to piss off as well. He dislikes swear words and vulgarity. I guess I could describe him as the complete opposite of me," Gilbert sighed, "And his fingers. God they are long and slim and absolutely graceful. The way he plays the piano is perfection. I'd say he's better than any of the composers he's told me about, even though I haven't heard them. Better than Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and Chopin combined."

Roderich was speechless. Gilbert couldn't be serious, could he?

"I love him so much and if he doesn't love me back then well, I don't think I'd love anybody the same way again," They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know, I love someone too," Roderich mentioned smiling happily up at the sky.

Gilbert almost gave himself whiplash as he turned his head to stare at Roderich's smiling face.

"He's such a fool, but he's a nice fool. He's got a nice toned body and the one time I saw him nude was quite an interesting experience," Roderich laughed and straightened his glasses, "He's so handsome in so many ways. He even seems to glow in the dark. His skin is so white that it reflects light. His crimson eyes always have that mischievous look to them, as if he's constantly planning a way to annoy the living hell out of me and dear god the grin on his face is just insanely perfect."

Gilbert looked like he was going to cry. He was blushing hard and his eyes were extremely wide.

"He is a complete narcissist but when the time comes he will always put others before him. He will try to hide it but he gets extremely sad when things get hurt and die. He can do anything if he puts his mind to it. He's saved the life of so many animals here just by believing he could accomplish it and he is extremely proud of it too. He's loud, he's obnoxious and he's just a complete fool but I really do love him. He's just awesome, as he would say," Roderich turned to face Gilbert and smiled warmly as he put his hand over the others.

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing correctly? Was this a dream? He pinched himself with his free hand. It was real, this was really happening. It was just so awesome. He wanted to scream in happiness and tell him he is that good but nothing came out from his throat.

Roderich grew tired of watching Gilberts mouth open and close repeatedly, as cute as it was he knew it could be used to do something better. He leant in and pressed his forehead against the frozen albino and used his free hand to wipe away a tear that had recently formed. Roderich closed his eyes as he pressed his lips on the other man's. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity. There was no tongue but it was good none the less. Roderich eventually pulled away and smiled.

"A-are you really serious Roddy?"

"Would I lie to a fool like you?" Roderich said in a seductive tone he didn't know he was capable of.

Gilbert couldn't help but blush at his tone, he'd never heard him speak like that, "I … god … thank you," He collapsed into Roderich's chest and cried in happiness.

Roderich put his arm around him and leaned back on the cool grass, "you know, I never thought you'd be the one to be crying in my arms."

"Shut up princess, I'm not crying!" He protested, "I'm too awesome to cry!"

Roderich just wiped his tears away and kissed him on the forehead.

Gilbert eventually sat up and grinned, "When exactly did you give in to my awesomeness Specs?"

"I've always loved you Gilbert, you're just too much of an idiot to realise," he laughed.

Instead of a proper response, Gilbert leaned in and kissed Roderich, but deeper than the last. It was sloppy to say the least. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but it felt so right. Gilbert ran his hand through the dark brown hair of the one he loved caressing his face as he did so. Roderich just put his arms around his neck as Gilbert did as he pleased. As turned on as he was, he wasn't going to let him do anything too drastic in the middle of the mountains. He'd rather his first time be on a bed and not on grass.

After Gilbert had finished kissing every inch of Roderich's face and neck they lied down on the ground together in silence. This time Roderich was resting his head on Gilbert's chest.

"God I love you," Gilbert murmured.

"As do I," Roderich smiled.

This moment was pure bliss for the both of them. No words could describe how happy the both of them were at this time. They would remember this night for the rest of their lives and smile knowing that they had someone who loved them and they would be with them for the rest of their lives.

"You know, I'm not that good at playing the piano…" Roderich mentioned.

"Bullshit specs. If all those famous piano players guys from way back when were here today, they'd think you're better," Gilbert grinned.

"I didn't know you could be so sincere."

"I can be sincere, I'm awesome!"

Roderich just shook his head and smiled knowing that he would never be free from this ever again. Yet at the same time, he didn't really mind.

**A/N:**** Yeah so that took me a long time to get out I'm so sorry about that. But yeah this is the final chapter. Mostly because I don't have much time to write and that I sort of ran out of ideas to write.**

**Writing phrases like 'the Zwingli family' made me feel so old school and I don't know why.**

**So yeah, it's done. Thanks for everyone's support and I will write more PruAus fics in future so look forward to that.**

**Thanks again for being awesome.**


End file.
